


Be My Eyes

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Demons, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is temporarily blinded by a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt on Tumblr.

"You may have the eyes of a wolf," the demon spat in Derek’s face as she held him against the wall, her black whip-like tail slashing the air behind her. His loft was in near ruins at her back. "But you are so blind. What will you see if they are taken away?" She pressed her long, thin fingers over his eyes.

He screamed, kicking his feet and flailing his claws as it felt like his eyes were being melted out of his head. When she let him go, he dropped to his knees, pressing the heels of his hands to his face as he rocked forward until his head touched the floor. His face was on fire!

"Derek!" he heard someone scream, but it sounded so far away. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know where he was. Up and down were losing meaning. His hands pawed at the floor around him, trying to find the demon so he could rip her apart. 

But she wasn’t there.

"Derek, Derek hey man," someone was saying, and then there were hands on him. He struggled, trying to twist away. "Derek, hey, it’s me," the voice said, holding on tighter to his arms.

"Stiles?" he asked, his hands finding the other’s shoulders. He felt the hood of his hoodie and gripped the fabric to pull him closer. "Stiles, that’s you, right?"

His senses were all freaking out, peaking and trying to compensate for the loss of his vision. And he couldn’t make out any of the signals coming into his mind. It was too much, too fast. He could smell Stiles, but he could smell everyone else too, and he didn’t know who was present or whose scent was just lingering. He could hear footsteps, but he could also hear the pattering of rain against the street outside and the windows.

"Yeah, it’s me, can’t you… Oh my God, your eyes. They’re black. Scott, come here!" 

"What do you mean they’re black?" Derek hissed out, his fingers tightening in the fabric of Stiles’s hoodie.

"Like they’re super dilated," Stiles explained, and there was a hand on his cheek. It made him jerk, so Stiles pulled it away. "There’s no irises."

"What’s wrong?" Scott asked, having come up.

"Look at his eyes."

"Holy crap, dude," Scott hissed out.

Derek extended a hand in the direction he thought Scott was in, his fingers shaking. “Where’s the demon?” he asked as his hand was caught. “She did this to me. Find her.”

"Okay," Scott said, patting the back of his hand like he was a frightened child. Derek’s upper lip pulled back a bit to show fang, and he would have backhanded Scott if he could aim. "We’ll find her. We’ve got her scent. We’ll find her. You just. You just stay put."

"Scott, man, he can’t stay here. Look at this place. His furniture are in pieces!" Stiles said.

"Okay, I dunno, you take him back to your place. We’ll call when we know something." Derek felt Scott draw away, heard him tell the other the plan then listened to them leave his loft. 

Stiles took a deep breath next to him. Derek took a step into his space, moving slowly and making sure he didn’t step on his foot. He pressed his cheek into what he guess was Stiles’s forehead.

"Okay, what’s happening here?" Stiles asked, his hands on Derek’s elbows.

"I can’t see," Derek breathed out in a voice soft and small. "I can’t see."

"It’s okay, man," Stiles said, rubbing his hand up and down Derek’s arm. "It’ll be okay. I’ll hunt the demon down myself. You’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it, okay?"

Derek swallowed hard, before he nodded.

"Good, okay, let’s head to my place, alright?" He stepped back slowly, hooking his arm around Derek’s. "Don’t worry. I’ve got you."

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts are open again! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/) Gen and porn prompts welcome!


End file.
